


Beer isn't for Headaches

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Mentions of alcohol, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sassy Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel simply cares for Dean's health and one certainly shouldn't take aspirin with beer.---Pre-Slash/Implied relationship if you squint really hard





	Beer isn't for Headaches

Dean rubbed the side of his head with his index finger while boring holes into the book on the table in front of him. He tried to read the words on top of the paper but they all merged together into a painful blob. He pushed the book away and leant back in his chair closing his eyes as a low groan rumbled through his chest.  
  
"Dean?" Sam asked from across the table. Worry flashed through his eyes momentarily as Dean let out a disgusted sigh while standing abruptly.  
  
He wobbled slightly down to the kitchen as he grumbled over his shoulder, "I have a damn headache."  
  
Castiel looked up from his spot. He shared a look with Sam before hesitantly starting after Dean. He really wasn't in the mood to fight today but he wasn't about to let Dean be self-destructive.  
  
Dean stepped into the kitchen with heavy feet before doing he best to quietly open the coupons. He grabbed a bottle of Aspirin and moved to the fridge for a bottle of beer.  
  
"Wait, Dean." Castiel said softly, or as softly as he could muster, startling Dean.  
  
"Dammit Cas!" Dean cursed as he backed into the counter causing him to drop the bottle of pills. He winced as they rattled inside their chamber. "Sometimes you're a friggen punk- you know that?" Dean complained through gritted teeth as he popped open the beer. He winced as the carbonation hissed in his ears.  
  
Castiel let out a breathy laugh as he leant down to pick up the bottle paying mind to the loud racket it could make if he moved it around too fast. "I don't think that's a good idea," Castiel mumbled before reaching out for the bottle. "You're not supposed to take these pills with alcohol," Castiel slowly chided while holding back the bottle of pills.  
  
Dean scoffed and reached for the pills, " _So?_ "  
  
"Dean,"  Castiel huffed as his eyebrows screwed together before he let out an exasperated, "This isn't healthy." He was holding his hand out expectantly as he jerked the pill bottle away from Dean's grasp.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel while silently mocking him inwardly. They had a brief staring contest before Dean finally let Castiel take the open beer from Dean. He didn't hesitate to dump the contents in the sink causing Dean to let out a strangled, "That's a waste of perfectly good beer-"  
  
Castiel shot him a look before speaking flatly, "Water is better for headaches. Do you want to feel better, or worse?"  
  
A low rumble found its way up Dean's chest as he growled to himself quietly, but loudly grabbed a glass for water causing himself to flinch at the clink of the cup on the counter. " _Happy?_ " He rasped before grabbing the glass and snatching the bottle of Aspirin from Castiel's hand.  
  
A smile tugged at Castiel's lips as he hummed quietly, "Yes. Your health is actually important, _you know_."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
_I've been through much worse than taking Aspirin with a beer._  
  
\---  
  
Dean stumbled into his respective room in the bunker before dropping heavily into his mattress. He curled his arms around his pillow with sigh as his brain still ached within his skull. Dean didn't register Castiel following him and moaned sourly as he felt Castiel pull his shoes off, "Cas, m'an adult- can do it myself."  
  
"But will you is the question?" Castiel fired back quietly as he gently sat the shoes by Deans bed. He was fully aware of how noises could make headaches feel excruciating, so he was so his best to be as silent as possible. Dean just shrugged into his pillow as he kept his eyes closed. He hadn't even bothered to shut the light off, but his savior did it for him without question.  
  
Castiel contemplated his future actions for a moment with his head tilted to the side. He slowly sits down next to Dean careful so as not to jostle him.  
  
Dean groaned miserably into his pillow as he squirmed uncomfortably. His weak curses were muffled by the pillow as he grumbled, "Go away."  
  
Castiel chuckled softly before gently dropping his hand into Dean's hair.  
  
Dean's curses ceased as he looked up from his pillow with squinted eyes before asking, "What're you doin'?"  
  
Castiel shrugged as he gently pushed Dean's head back into his pillow before mumbling, "Helping?"  
  
Dean let out a _tch_ before dropping his head back into his pillow. The hair petting was soothing than he would let on and he felt drowsiness pull at the corners of his eyes finally as he spoke against his pillow, "You sound unsure." Castiel hummed softly as he rubbed his thumb against Dean's temple.  
  
It wasn't long until Dean fell asleep under the gentle hand of Castiel.  
  
Castiel smiled before he stood up slowly before stepping quietly out of the room as he whispered, "Goodnight, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm revamping a lot of my old fanfiction in an attempt to sooth my soul because I've been thrown back into a depressive episode and these goons make me happy when I write about them.


End file.
